


A lover’s Reclamation

by elatedbird



Category: The Fall (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elatedbird/pseuds/elatedbird
Summary: A poetic, stream of consciousness exploring where our ladies are mentally and emotionally, and the love they’re choosing to forge between them.
Relationships: Stella Gibson/Reed Smith
Kudos: 10





	A lover’s Reclamation

**Author's Note:**

> Hii everyone! (Or no one in the case this goes unread) I’ve never done this before. So erm. I own nothing ?? Of this franchise, just playing around, and crying at how lovely Stella Gibson and Tanya Reed Smith are as people. *characters* 
> 
> Read slowly maybe, quietly. Cathartically.  
> Meant to be read as a poem.  
> 💓

She swims 

pushing what water she can

back

by the broad span 

of her strokes making paddles

of her limbs, and fatigue 

of her overwrought mind.

_Tanya_

who's currently at her flat

or at least 

on her way - what time is it?

Stella’s not exactly 

making much 

of an effort

to be in communication 

over such particular logistics

at the moment.

She’s tired 

and weary 

over her still fragile state 

in the wake

of the Spector case 

and she knows 

whatever worry 

she musters for herself

is met

in far more than equal measure 

by her lover. 

Lover...

_Tanya_

Stella’s heart tightens 

and then swells.

She’s still swimming.

~

Whatever inner tension 

Reed had reserved for herself

in those final moments

of heartache 

before she began this process 

of reclamation 

of her life,

_herself_

has slowly begun 

to uncoil.

She’s divorced

and on sabbatical 

pontificating the ethics 

of the forensic pathologist’s role 

in working 

with the living, namely 

assault victims 

during open 

investigations.

She’s begun 

with analyzing 

the streams 

of communication

between pathologist,

doctor, officer, family,

patient.

“Patient.”

Starkly different 

referentially speaking

from “remains”

which connotes

a quality 

of lifelessness, 

where once there

had been life.

She hums and sips wine stirring

the dal which is simmering 

like her mom 

used to. 

~

The heaviness of her

is irrelevant 

to her survival

according to the laws of physics.

Thankfully, if she is lighter 

than the weight 

of what she displaces 

she will remain 

afloat 

so she moves 

like a seed. 

Tempered 

self-aware 

life-giving 

into the familiar shapes 

of her flat. 

The lights are on low

and there is a voice 

softly singing 

and the air 

that so often 

feels cold and lifeless 

is warm

and spiced 

and splayed 

by shadows 

cast by flickering 

candles. 

Stella’s eyes well

with the water 

she’s spent so long 

pushing back

and she reminds herself 

of the law 

of flotation.

She sets her things down 

in a surrendered heap

and shakes the looming fear

of an intruder 

by locking the door behind her

and raking 

a shaky breath 

into her chest. 

~

Tanya turns 

on the balls 

of her feet heaving

the air 

from her lungs 

in a nervous huff

as if she were 

many small birds 

scattering 

all at once. 

_Stella_

  
  


She’s standing 

under the archway 

to the kitchen 

leaning against the wall

quiet as a harbor 

breathing 

and all the birds 

and churning tides still 

in the space 

between them

as their eyes find each other,

smiling.

_“Baby...”_

Reed finds herself saying

on an exhalation 

as if

the endearment itself 

was bolstered 

by the confidence 

of her need 

for breath and so 

hitched a ride.

How economical 

this body can be

she muses 

and walks 

to meet Stella 

in the center

of the room

where they meld together instantly. 

Reed’s hands are lacing 

through Stella’s blonde hair

to scratch her scalp 

and Stella is draped 

over the slope

of her shoulder 

which smells 

of curry 

and cloves 

and skin. 

“God I’ve missed you”

Stella admits 

despite herself 

while Reed tightens her hold

around her 

now running 

small circles 

over the ridges and valleys 

of Stella’s back,

holding her there

love and worry 

rising from her 

like steam. 

They stay like this

while their hearts 

work to find 

a rhythm between them, 

which at first 

is thrumming 

like footfall

until 

they are in unison 

each woman 

surrendering 

to a thousand small battles 

in her mind 

to be there, 

to remain standing 

in the wake, 

and in the constant threat

of the fall. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this slew of cathartic thought forms ! Reviews are appreciated, as I am new to these realms and tentatively sharing. (: 
> 
> Oh and I’m open to continuing this piece, if it feels right !


End file.
